The journey
by stormcloud-23
Summary: It’s Amara’s birthday and the girls Tabitha, Kitty and Rogue decide to take her back home so she could have the birthday party of her dreams. But, they have some unknown visitors aboard their plane.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first X-men evolution fiction and I'm sorry if I didn't get all the accents right( where I am from their dialog is translated in to my native language). And, of course, I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what do you think!

The trip

Amara's POV

For some it may be just another Friday night that they spend with their friends, but for Amara it was a night when she planned to go home. After al it was her birthday and she wanted to be home. But how will she get there? She hasn't enough money for a plane ticket and she isn't Tabitha, she couldn't still one.

„Amara are you coming to the club?" said Tabitha, „Rogue and Kitty are coming and it will be a blast!"

„Yeah sure!" I'll figure this out there... there has to be a solution!

Tabitha came in and looked at my clothes „Girl you've got to be kidding. I'm not letting you go to a club dressed like that. No way!"

I gave Tabitha a weak smile. God have mercy on me!

Kitty's POV

„Rogue, like , hurry up. We are going to be late!"

„Hold your pants on Kitty, it ain't mah fault that Jean took a long bath."

„Let's go then! Tabitha and Amara are probably waiting for us. First one gets to drive!" I phased as quickly as I could... I really want to drive!

But I could hear Rogue say: „ Over mah dead body I'm going to let you drive!"

I would have got to the car at time if only Logan wouldn't have seen me running down the stairs.

"Where is the fire Half Pint?" he asked with a grin.

"Like , Logan I have to get to the car so I can drive not Rogue… please please!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, but it was to late. I heard an engine roaring in the distance. How on Earth did Rogue get there before me?  
Logan, finally, got out of my way with a " better luck next time half pint!"

Not faire! I wanted to drive. What's wrong with my driving anyway?

I got to the car and I found out the reason why Rogue got there before me: Kurt! How could he?  
"Kurt!"

"Vat is it Kitty? Ve are all waiting for you to go the club at the supris…"

"Let's go already!" Tabitha interrupted Kurt before he could say surprise birthday party.

I got in and gave Rogue my best death glare. Why do I bother? Her usual glare beats my death glare.

Amara's POV

What did Kurt wanted to say? I wasn't paying to much attention, but it most have been important that Tabitha interrupted him. Who cares I'm going to find out soon. Now back to my plan: if I would call father he could give me some money, but that would take to long and I want to surprise him.

My thoughts have been interrupted when Tabitha pulled me out of the care "Wake up sleeping beauty! The party is inside!"

"What party?"

She open the door and I heard a loud and clear SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

„Yours of course! Did you think I forgot about your birthday?"

„Tabitha you are the best!"

I tried to stop a small tear of joy fall from my cheek, but it was to late!

My luck was that nobody was paying attention to me. I wiped it away quickly and took a seat.

„You can't possibly tell me that you will seat there all night?"  
"Tabitha I really appreciate what you have done, but I wanted to spend my birthday at home with my family. I'm 16 now and it's a tradition."

„So we'll get you there tomorrow!"

„The jet isn't at the instituted and neither is the helicopter. How are we going to get there?"

At that exact same moment Kitty's head appeared from under the table

„ You know that Scott and Jean have just came back from the mission and if you let me pilot it I could like take you there!"

„You are not! You are going to get them killed with your damn piloting. Have you seen her driving? Her piloting is worse." ( rogue)

„Are you saying that you will take me there, to my home?"

„Like of course we are, if I'm , like, piloting!" said Kitty

„How do you plan on taking the jet?" I asked concerned

„Well I have the access codes and everyone is here so it would be a piece of cake to get the jet!" said an enthusiastically Kitty

„Wont the notice our absence?"

„Chill Amara! They wont we'll just say that we are going to get some pizza or something." (tabitha)

„What about the cake? Am I not suppose to blow the candles, I'm sure they will notice my absence then?"

I could seen Tabitha thinking hard about it. What are we going to do?

„You could blow the candles now."

Rogue has a point there.

„Listen we will get the jet and Tabitha will keep you company will me and Rogue go and get the plane. Rogue you have to choose either I drive to the mansion or fly the plane. What is it going to be?"  
"Do you want meh to drain you?"

„Okay you do both!"

They were out of the room and I was relieve to see that nobody noticed their absence. Kurt you have probably done it but Amanda was here.

„So let's bring this house done party girl!"

„I'm not much of a party girl!"

„Sure you are. Let's dance."

She dragged me to the dance floor and I really do hope that Rogue and Kitty hurry.

Back at the Mansion

Gambit:" I don't think that this is the cerebro room mes amis."

Collosus:"It looks more like a hanger or something."

Quicksilver:" Gee you think? Give me that map Pyro."

Pyro: „I don't understand. I fallowed Mesmero instructions exactly. Turn left or was it right?"

Quicksilver:" You idiot! You were holding it upside down!"

Pyro" Oupss! My bad!"

Gambit:" Gambit knew that we shouldn't leave Pyro with the map, it's a very demanding job to read a map."

Pyro: „ Oh and you think you would have done a better job?"  
Collosus: „Someone is approaching. We should hide."

Pyro." Where?"

Quicksilver: „The Jet! Let's go before they see us!"  
The Acolytes got on the Jet in a matter of seconds and started at the new arrivals. Why aren't they at the party with everyone else? This mission was suppose to be simple: find cerebro put that sophisticated disk in there, somewhere, and get the hell out of the mansion. And yes a very important part: Do not be seen by anyone! Magneto explained to them shortly why he wanted to monitor cerebros activities but it was all just mambo jumbo for them.

Pyro:" What are does Sheila's doing here?"

Quicksilver: "Maybe they have been thrown out from the party… after all they are insufferable, especially Pryde!"  
Collosus:" Quiet! They might hear us!"

Rogue's POV

Rogue:" For the million time Kitty: YOU ARE NOT FLYING THE JET!"  
Kitty: "Okay, okay. Can I fly it to the club? Please"

Rogue: "No! It's bad enough that we are taking it without telling the professor, but if you scratched it we are going to have training session with Logan for the rest of our lives."

Kitty:" But PLEASe! I'll like be extra careful."

Rogue:" Mah word is final. Now get aboard before I leave you here."

For a second I thought I heard some whispering but that was probably just Kitty mumbling something. I must really be board if I'm doing this! I know I'm helping a friend but the fact is I'm stealing the jet and taking t to a small island just so that Amara can see her family. Why am I doing this again?.

Kitty:" Come on Rogue! Amara is waiting."

Rogue: "I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

First of all to get something off my chest and thank those who read and review, it will only take a second,

pyroesque26 I'll be more careful with my speech openers.

musagirl15 I will... I mean I am right now ;)

RedLina I am, I am, I am (if you said write 3 times I felt the need to return the favor)

Minx Malone I hope this will be a funny chapter and not so confusing with the sentence structure.

myqke trust me it is my first one and I want it to be brilliant!

Hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to tell me what you think!

**And it begins**

**Acolytes POV**

While Rogue and Kitty were fighting over the pilot's seat not far from them another fight, a quieter one, took place between some unfortunate Acolytes.

Pyro: I could blow this jet!

Quicksilver: For the millionth time what part of: Don't let them see you didn't you get? My father was very specific about that part.

Pyro: And what do you want us to do? Stay here and wait for them to leave?

Quicksilver: Well… yes!

Pyro: And what if they just fly over the Pacific or something. We'll just stay here? I can hardly breathe and Gambit get your hand off my bun!

Gambit: Sorry mon ami!

Quicksilver: They won't! It's just that annoying Pryde and Rogue. I don't see Summers or one of the adults.

Pyro: Yeah well they might have a mission just like we do.

Quicksilver: Listen, the role of hysteric is taken so stop being so hysterical.

Pyro: I can't… I lost my lighter. I need my lighter!

Gambit: Calm down mon ami or they will hear us.

Colossus was standing guard by the door and was keeping an eye on the two girls that were still arguing. It was rather amusing, he was already bored of his fellow Acolytes antics.

**Rogue's POV  
**

Kitty was really starting to get on my nerves. I swear that if she doesn't get off that seat I am going to touch her. I can keep her in control in mah head. But this will be my last option. Okay try to be calm and reason with the annoying one.

Rogue: Come on Kitty get up!

Kitty: No! I am piloting.

I put my hand in my head and right now I wish I had to take on the Acolytes again. At least they weren't so loud.

Rogue: Do you remember the last Danger room training session?

Kitty: Like the one when I had to pilot and…

She turned all red (in the cheeks) and got up.

That's all she needed, a little reminder of last day (yesterday's?) disaster when she accidentally crashed the X-jet.

Rogue: Thank you sugah'. No let's go get Amara and Tabitha.

Kitty: Can I at least be the navigator?

Rogue: Do you know how to read a map?

Kitty: Well… how hard can it be?

I raised an eyebrow, but she had a point. It is easy to read a map and Kitty is pretty good a t school so she has to be able to read a map. Right?

Rogue: Okay then. Put on your safety belt.

**Back to the Acolytes**

Colossus: My comrades I believe Pyro is right.

All heads turn to him with disbelief. Did the heard it well? Was Pyro right? That was impossible!

Pyro: I am?

He was even more surprised than the rest.

Colosus: Apparently we are heading to get some girls named Amara and Tabitha.

Quicksilver: Tabitha? Oh no!

Gambit: Gambit thinks you have a soft spot for that girl.

Quicksilver: I do not!

He did the big mistake of raising his voice, but, luckily, the engine started at the exact same moment so the two girls heard nothing.

Colossus: Keep your voice down or we will be discovered.

Pyro: And what now all mighty Quicksilver?

Pietro wanted to punch the living daylights out of Pyro but he could hardly move and all he managed was to step on his foot. Pyro in his turn wanted to burn Pietro's pride and that meant to burn his hair but one problem: no lighter.

Golossus: You two calm down. I think we reached our destination.

All four pairs of eyes pecked thru the door and saw the girls exit.

Quicksilver was the first to reach the door and surprise surprise it was locked!

Try as he might but the door wouldn't open.

Quicksiler: Come on Colossus… give me a hand!

Colossus changed into his metallic form and wanted to break the door but Gambit stopped him.

Gambit: Mes amis, don't you think that breaking there door would let them know that we were here? Gambit thinks it would.

Colossus changed back into his human form.

Colossus: Then we go back to that little room and pray that they would land again soon.

Pyro: I'm claustrophobic… I'll burn the door. I want to get out! I need to get out!

He was really going to do that but a flash of light knocked him out cold.

Quicksilver: I wanted to do that for a while.

Gambit and Colossus looked at one another and then back at Pietro.

Gambit: You are carrying him back to that room mon ami.

**At the Party**

All the New Mutant boys have gone wild trying to impress the girls.

Bobby even made a skating ring for him and Jubilee and now he was trying to teach her how to skate. Although he seemed to enjoy himself when he had to pick her up. Once he forgot to let go of her hand and the next minute they were both facing the cold floor. Jubilee was enjoying this since she fell on Bobby.

As for Roberto he finally had the courage to ask Rahne for a dance. Of course that was half an hour ago but they were still dancing.

Tabitha was the heart and soul of the party and she managed to get Sam to dance. He was pretty good at it but he couldn't keep up with the wild party animal. Ray was the next one to dance with Tabitha and he did a better job at keeping up with her.

Jamie was just standing in a corner drinking his Pepsi and trying to convince Sam to ask Amara for a dance.

Jamie: It's not like you are asking here to marry you, it's just a dance!

Sam: Yeah but… I don't know how to dance.

Jamie: Let me get this straight you are okay with fighting the bad guys but you can't

Ask a girl to dance with you?

Sam: I can ask her!

But as he was about to ask Amara do dance with him Tabitha pulled her friend to the bathroom. Honestly why do girls go to the bathroom together? It will always be a mystery for him. Oh well he could always annoy Wolverine. He still wanted a rematch.

Amara's POV

I can't believe that Tabitha made me dance. I was terrified at first, but after a while I started to get the hang of it. They were a lot easier than those ceremony dances that I had back home. Here you just had to loose your mind.

I think I lost my mind because I didn't see Kitty's head phase thru the wall. Luckily Tabitha did and was now dragging me to the bathroom.

Amara: Why are we going there? The exit is that way.

Tabitha: Kitty is going to phase us thru the wall so no one would notice.

Amara: Won't they notice our absence?

Tabitha looked back at the party and saw that everyone was having fun. Scott and Jean were right near the bathroom but they were to ... distracted to notice them enter.

Amara: What took you so long Kitty?

Kitty: Rogue wouldn't let me pilot.

Tabtha: Thank God! (whispering so Kitty wouldn't hear)

Kitty got us to the jet, but I was still feeling a little uncertain. Was this the right thing to do? A part of me was begging for my return home, but another part wanted to stay here were I feel like I belong.

Rogue: Are you coming or what?

We all got on and took our seats.

For a second I could swear that I heard a "shhh" in the background but it must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

**Kitty's POV  
**

I still can't believe that we are doing this. We are stealing or, what Tabitha would say, borrowing the X-jet and going to fly over some Ocean. This is so cool!

I took my seat and opened the computer so I could see our destination: Nova Roma.

Kitty: Okay everyone the next stop is Nova Roma!

Amara: Are we actually going? I can't believe it! Thank you so much!

Rogue: You could thank us when we get there. Don't forget: Kitty is reading the map and this might take a while.

Kitty: We could like switch you know.

**The Acolytes**

Pietro: Nova Roma? Where the hell is that?

None of them knew.

Next one: The crash landing


	3. crash

**_The Crash Landing_**

**Amara's POV**

So here I am on my way home thanks to three wonderful girls. I am so lucky to have met them. We are so different but we complete each other. I'm the down to earth person, in more ways then one. This altitude is really making me feel dizzy but I'm still feeling good. Tabitha was talking non stop trying to get my mind off the fact that I was a hundred or maybe more miles away form the ground. She was really sweet.

Tabitha: Can you believe that Bobby finally found the guts to ask Jubilee for a dance? I can't believe that guy. I mean he doesn't even sweat when he faces the Acolytes and then Apocalypse but when he has to ask a girl to dance he sweats like a dog.

Amara: He had a thing for Jubilee for a long time.

Tabitha: Well Roberto had the same problem with Rahne. Those guys are hopeless. I had a great idea though.

Amara: Really?

This should be interesting.

Tabitha: When we get back home I'm going to start a course for the new recruits on: How to date a fellow mutant.

Amara: That's a… brilliant!

She started to explain to me what her course would include but she lost me down the path. I am not that interesting in dating at the moment. One the other hand it was amusing to listen to Rogue and Kitty. These two either are best friends or at each other throats. Right now it was the later since Kitty kept on insisting to pilot the X-jet.

Kitty: Please Rogue! I'll do clean your room for a month.

Rogue: I am not that messy Kitty. You could clean your part of the room. Plus you still have the map.

Kitty: Navigating is boring.

Rogue: Stop giving me the look! ( the look as in the big puppy dog face)

Oh fine! But for 10 minutes. Ah need to go to the bathroom.

Kitty: thank you! I won't let you down.

Kitty was over excited because she started hugging Rogue. She was hugging her so hard that poor Rogue turned all purple in the face.

Rogue: Kitty let me go! Can't breath.

Kitty: Oups sorry ! I'm getting to pilot the x-jet!

**The Acolytes**

Pietro: Oh, great! We are going to die.

Pyro: Why is that mate?

Pietro: Because the annoying valley girl is piloting. She can't drive a car.

Colossus: Did Gambit return from the Bathroom?

All three looked concerned. They had to do something and fast or all their hard work was for nothing. With each second that past Rogue was getting closer and closer to discovering the truth. Her hand was on the handle. What could they do?  
Pietro thought about grabbing Rogue, the tying her up and… wait if he gets ride of Rogue then Pryde would pilot the entire trip. Oh and they would discover them but that was less important. No! Next plan…. Thinking and thinking

Colossus ideas all involved getting seen and that could not do. He might make a big hole in the bathroom wall and get Gambit out of there. Too bad someone would notice it. Plus there was no time.

Pyro didn't even bother to think about the consequences of his act. Does he ever? He grabbed his lighter and with just a flick of it he set a little ball of fire next to Kitty's legs. To bad that she was to concentrate on flying that she didn't feel something burning near her legs. The fire burnt some of the wires.

They were probably something important because the next second the plane was spinning round and round. It was like one big mixer.

Pyro: Mission accomplished!

Pietro: You idiot! You burnt the guiding system.

Pyro: The what? Who cares I'm sure it can be fixed. At least Rogue didn't see Gambit.

Colossus: He has a point there mine comrades. Rogue has not reached her destination.

**Gambit's POV**

Gambit doesn't understand how he came to face the floor. One second I was playing with my cards the next I am hanging up side down. What is going one?

I remember Rogue to be a good driver. I tried to open the door and see what is going on but at that exact same time the plane turned again and this time my foot landed in the toilet seat ( let this stay between us). Try as I might but my foot was stuck.

Where is Colossus when you need him? I could blow it up, but Gambit thinks that would be a bad idea.

I almost got my foot out but the plane turned again and this time I was thrown at the door.

Somebody was on the other side and turning the door handle.

**The girls**

Kitty: ROGUE! I can't control it… I don't know what happened. I can't stop it spinning.

Amara: Are we dead yet? I

Tabitha: No. Hang in there.

Amara: Are we dead yet?

Tabitha: Look if we die I'll tell you. But we won't. Just hold tight and think you are …. Hand me that bag, please.

Amara: But it is mine.

Rogue has finally managed to get back at the pilot seat and was trying in vain to keep the plane in the air.

Rogue: We are going to crash! I can't lift it back up.

Kitty: Look there is land. Try to get it there.

Rogue: I'm trying. Come on.

Kitty: I swear Rogue it wasn't my fault.

Rogue: And who's fault was it then? Mine? I didn't even get to the bathroom

**The Acolytes**

Pietro and Colossus were casting Pyro their evil looks. This mission will take a little while longer. Stupid Pyro and his impulsivity.

Pyro: It looked like a good idea at the time.

Pietro: You are so lucky that this plane is spinning or I would….

Colossus: It is to late for that. Is Gambit still in there?  
Pyro: I don't stay so much in the bathroom.

Pietro: Do us a favor and shut up!

Collosus: I am going to try and get Gambit before he really is discovered.

As Colossus approached the tower the plane began to tremble and all of them were on the ground. This is not a good sign. Another spin and they were facing the door. Let the plane shift again because the door could hold their body weight much longer.

**Back to the Girls**

They somehow managed to get to the island but the plane was falling a part. They needed to land and fast.

Kitty:Rogue, watch out for the trees!

Rogue: Ah see it!

Kitty: Tree !

Rogue: Ah see it!

Rogue made a 90 de grades turn and they avoid the crash with the unlucky tree.

Kitty: That was close! Rogue big stone in front!  
Rogue: I can't turn the plane… we will have to go right through it. Kitty you have to phase us. You can do it! On three:

one the stone was getting closer and Amara and Tabitha were now hugging each other, two they heard some sounds from he back of the plane but it couldn't be more important that was happening right in front of them and three : NOW Kitty!  
Kitty took a deep breath and concentrated hard… she had to do it.

And she did it!

Tabitha: We are alive!

Rogue: We have to land and see how we can fix the jet. I can make it to the opening. Hold tight everyone it's going to be a hard landing.

Rogue did her best but the crash landing was inevitable. She dodged a few trees but the last one was a direct hit.

Amara: Are we dead yet?

Tabby: Yes... I mean no!

Rogue: No one move! This tree is the only thing that is keeping us from falling in to the ocean.

Kitty: I feel like sneezing.

Rogue: Don't! KITTY!  
Hap-chu ( she just sneezed)

For a second nothing happened and for a second they all thought that the worse has passed. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Kitty: Oh my god!

Tree trunk began to crack... everything was happening in slow motion and the plane was moving an inch by inch closer to the ocean.

Kitty: Rogue, before I die I have a confession to make.

Rogue: You are not going to die.

She didn't sound to sure.

Kitty: I was the one that threw away all your make up.

Rogue: WHAT?

The angry goth wanted to get Kitty and strangle her. Bad move!

The tree trunk broke in to two and the plane was falling into the ocean.

Was this the end?

An: In the next one the girls will finally realize that the have stowaway. Btw please REVIEW and tell me what you think? Did my days at staring at the wall and trying to study for some test paid of? I got good marks at tem but I got the idea and that was even more important.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for being late. I want bore you with excuses, I'll only say ENJOY and REVIEW!

Rogue's POV

The plane was going to fall in to the deep blue sea and I couldn't stop it. Ah'm not miss goody two shoes so ah can't stop with my non existing telekinetic ability.

The tree trunk cracked again and I looked around mah self. Ah definitely don't want to be here. Kitty was saying a prayer ( ah didn't know she knew one) and if my ears weren't deceiving me I think she promised she wouldn't use like in every single sentence. I hope I live to hear that miracle. Amara and Tabitha were holding hands and taking turns at pinching each other to be sure that this wasn't a bad dream.

Ah could swear that for a second I heard a thud coming from the back of the plane but that was probably my brain playing tricks on me.

Another crack.

I tried poking my self now… it was real.

Crack!

The tree trunk was gone and our plane soon followed.

If we weren't about to die this would have been the best roller coaster ride I ever took. I heard screaming in the background… I had no idea that the girls had such hoarse voices. Weird!

The plane was falling, we were falling! I felt … relieved. I closed my eyes.

THUD!  
Thud? Why thud? Why aren't we sinking? We should be sinking!

I open my eyes and I see the big blue in front of my eyes and I see sand… We are on a beach?

Kitty was know opening her eyes realizing that we are still alive thanks to some sheer dumb luck.

Kitty: I'm alive! Like this so unbelievable!

Rogue: what happened to "I'm not going to say like in every sentence"?  
Kitty gave me an innocent smile and said: I didn't use it in the first one!

Rogue: I'm a bad influence on you.

Tabby: Amara stop pocking me! We landed!

Amara: This is a dream… just a dream.

Tabby: Amara!

Amara: I'm up! We are alive!

Rogue: Not you too!

I opened the door hatch and the girls all rushed to the ground. It was just like in the movies… they were kissing the ground or sand. It was hilarious and if I didn't still have to go to the bathroom I would have stayed and enjoy the show.

The Acolytes ( right were we left them – facing the door)

Colossus was whispering a prayer in Russian when the tree trunk finally gave in.

Pietro and Pyro both begun to scream. At first they just scream for their dear life after that they started blaming each other.

Those two are impossible! Before dying when most people think about the bad things they've done all they can think of is to blame the other for this mess.

Pyro: It was your idea to go and put that damn chip in that stupid computer mate.

Pietro: I'm not your mate flameboy. And you destroyed the circuits. You moron. You couldn't just stay put could you?

Pyro: Someone had to do something! And I just happened to be the one. I think faster then you do oh mighty speeder.

Pietro: Job well done. Your plan worked perfectly… just a minor set back. WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Pyro: Stop dramatizing it will you. We are with the x-men they always get out of things.

And the red haired sheila can lift things so she will just lift us.

Pietro: Oh you have such a wonderful observing skill.

Pyro: I know, but I'm to modest to boost.

Pietro: You completely lack it! Grey isn't aboard.

Pyro: What? WE ARE GOING TO DIE! It's your fault... your dumb plan.

Pietro: Mine? I didn't read the map wrong so it's your fault!

Pyro: Mine? You didn't want to break the door and get out of this jet when we had the chance so it's your fault.

Colossus was losing his patience. He only hoped that the moment before his death would be peaceful.

With these two near him hell had a better chance to froze before that miracle happened. At least he wouldn't die in a bathroom. That simple thought made him smile.

He heard a crack and yelling from the front of the jet. This was the end…

THUD!

Colossus opened his eyes. The yelling was gone, in fact it was too quiet. Maybe he was dead and heaven was this quiet place.

Pietro: Hey you are not dead!

Colossus dream was shattered… he was alive and still with Pyro and Pietro. Joy!

Colossus: So it seems my comrades.

Pyro: We are alive! My lucky lighter saved me…that's why I always carry her with me. My Sheila! Thanks for giving it back to me Colossus you are a mate!

Pietro was about to do something stupid like take John's beloved lighter when they heard a loud AHHHH coming from the bathroom. Goodbye sweet cover. All the trouble they went to for nothing.

At the bathroom

Rogue opened the door and was thinking about this entire mess. What can she do? Maybe the communication are still working. She was about to go to the sink and wash her dirty hands when she smelled a certain Cajun. She looked towards the ceiling.

AHHH

Rogue: Swamp rat?

Gambit: Hello Cherie! Did you miss Gambit? Gambit sure missed you!

He said with his usual smile. He knew very well that his cover was blown up but he might as well enjoy the situation. Annoying Rogue was always one of his favorites pass times.

Note to Gambit: Don't push Rogue to far she might absorb you. Bad idea because I will probably pass out, she might know I have a soft spot for her and she will find out about bucket head's plan.

Rogue: What on earth are doing here you swamp rat?

Gambit: Gambit is trying to get his foot out of this toilet… Gambit thinks he is stuck. Care to help Gambit?

Rogue: Why should ah? For all ah know you probably crashed the plane.

Gambit: Cherie Gambit would never hurt his Cherie and crashing a plane will mean hurting you. Gambit would never do that. And plus Gambit was stuck here for the whole plane ride.

Rogue: If you didn't and Kitty didn't, then who?

Pyro: It was my bad sheila.  
Rogue: You? Why I ought to…

Pietro: Not to fast Rogue. ( said Pietro while grabbing her hands) we don't want your pretty little hands to get near us.

Rogue: What do you want?  
Colossus: Let her go Quicksilver. You need her help if we want to go back.

Quicksilver: Who died and made you Magneto?

Gambit: He is right mon amie we need mon chere.

Rogue: Stop calling me that you swamp rat!  
Gambit: Gambit tries to help and that is what Gambit receives?

Rogue was giving him her death glare, but he just wouldn't take a hint.

Kitty: Like what is going on here?

She just came back to see if Rogue wanted to go for a swim with them and now she is facing Pietro, Pyro and Colossus. What is going on?

Pietro: Hello Pryde. Miss me?  
Kitty: Like anyone would miss a headache. What is going on? Where is Rogue?  
Colossus: Your friend is fine. She is talking with Gambit.

Just then Kitty realized that she was just in her swim suit. Thank god she didn't go for topless. She had her swim suit on because she was going to an exotic place and she heard Amara saying something about a great beach.

Tabitha: What is taking you so long Kitty? You guys are missing all the fun. Rogue you have to come we will fix the plane later. What the hell are you doing here?  
Pietro: Hello Tabby! Miss me?  
Tabitha: You crashed the plane?  
Pietro: Aaaaa no!  
Amara: Tabitha? What is going on?

Tabitha: It appears that we have some passengers that forgot to check in.

Colossus: We will help you repair your plane.

Rogue: I hope you know how to because I skipped those lessons.

AN: Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Christmas has already passed but I hope you got really nice presents.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's POV

Okay let's make a small recap: We are one an island, our plane is totally useless unless the Russian can fix it and did I mention that a guy that kidnapped me is here as well ( and still calling me cherie ). Ha and Kitty said nothing can go wrong... suuuuure. Why did I agree to this again? Oh I remember it was either this or being stuck at a party.

Kitty: Let's see if I like get it straight. You guys accidentally got on our jet while it was on the ground near a fancy club and decided to look around and then we came aboard and you lot hid in the back of the plane. ( all four acolytes had their best innocent face on and hoped that that the girls will buy their story they could tell them they go in their beloved mansion).

Tabitha: Never mind that Kitty. Look at Pietro's face. He is lying! I lived under the same roof with him for a while. They are hiding something and we want to know.

Rogue: Does it really matter? The communications are dead the engine is dead and soon we will be dead. Any ideas on staying alive?  
Pyro: I've got one!  
The acolytes: Shut UP!

Pyro was crossing his arms. With friends like these who needs enemies.

Amara: We should get some supplies: food and water and we should get the plane on a higher ground before the tide comes.

Pyro: The Sheila has a point.

Amara: My name is Amara!

Rogue: Fine. I'm going to look for water, Tabitha take Pietro with you and look for some food... I think Bobby ate it all on the last trip and Amara you and Pyro over there figure a way to get this plane on a higher ground. Oh and Kitty make sure the big guy fixes the plane.

Kitty: Sure thing Rogue!

Gambit: What about Gambit? Cherie forgot to give him something to do. I know Gambit helps Rogue.

Rogue (whispering to the sky): Why me?

Rogue: We all should try and get back here before sun set.

We all separated into groups and were on our way.

I could hear Pietro and Tabitha arguing as I climbed the cliff (Tabitha: I don't want you to carry me okay? I can get there on my own) and Amara was still trying to make Pyro call her Amara not Sheila. Strangely Kitty was very quiet unlike the Swamp rat that insisted on fallowing me.

Rogue: Stop fallowing me you Swamp rat!

Gambit: Gambit is just trying to help you chere.

Rogue: Stop calling me that.

Gambit: Stop calling Gambit swamp rat.

Rogue: If ah do you would stop calling me that.

Gambit: I'll try chere!

Rogue: You did it again Swamp Rat!

Ah finally made it up the cliff. I saw there the tree that stops our plane. I am not a big fan of nature but that tree … saved our lives.

Gambit: What are you looking at Chere?

Not him again!  
Rogue: Look it will be easier if we split up you go that way and ah'm going this way. ( this way I wont be tempted to drain the life out of you for a moment of peace )

Gambit: What if something happens to you? Gambit will never forgive him self for that.

He actually looked concerned. Snap out of it Rogue! This is the big play boy who can have any girl he wants well I have news for him he can't have me. I'm not going to be his prize. An untouchable should be a big achievement for him.

I started running in to the woods hoping that I will lose him. Not a chance in hell.

I started running faster and faster and then… I tripped and I tumbled down the hill.

I tried to grab a branch or something but I could this so isn't my day… When I thought that things couldn't be any worse I lost my consciousness (probably I hit a rock too hard).

Kitty's POV

Oh my god! The Russian is seriously good looking. Okay he removed his shirt so he wouldn't get any stained on it ( makes perfect sense to me). I hope I am not drooling. Do I look okay in this swim suit? Maybe I should have gotten the red one?

Colossus: Katya could you give me some water please?

Kitty: Eh… what?

Okay Kitty be calm he just wants water.

Kitty: Yeah sure thing. Be right back.

I phase thru the plane and I search for water. I think I had some in my backpack. Yep there it is. I take a small zip and get back to Colossus.

Kitty: Here you go.

He drank it all and a tiny drop of water managed to find his way on his big chest. I am sure I am drooling now and staring at him, two things that I hate doing but trust me you would do the same if you were me. I see that he is looking at me curiously.

Colossus: Do you some water? I did not mean to be rude and drink it all.

He is giving me water! Snap out of it Pryde it's not like he is giving you a wedding ring ( just to be sure I like diamonds).

Kitty: Like sure. Thank you! Can you fix the jet?

Colossus: I am trying but nothing seams to work. The radiator might need some water but we have none.

Then a brilliant idea came to me.

Kitty: Like you have nothing to do till Rogue and Gambit come back.

Colossus: I could check the other system to see if they are operating.

Kitty: Or we could go for a swim.

Colossus lifted his head and looked at me amazed.

Colossus: Katya we nearly died and I have to fix the plane so we can get out of here and go on with our lives ( and lies). I can not.

Kitty: That is exactly the point we nearly died. But we didn't! I want to enjoy life and excuse me for wanting to enjoy some of the simple pleasures in life like swimming. You like wanna come or not?

Colossus: I am sorry Katya but I can not. I said I will fix the plane and I will. You go on ahead.

Kitty: Can I help you with something?

Colossus: Enjoy your self for both of us!

I smile at him. He seems like the golden boy but he still is my … enemy. There is nothing left for me to do then go swimming.

Tabitha's POV

Pietro was showing of like he always does. He already found some bananas and oranges and took them back to the plane.

Pietro: Sure you don't want a hand? I can carry you and that way we can get more food.

Tabitha: I don't want you to carry me okay? I can get there on my own

Pietro: At this rate you will reach the top of the cliff at sun set. Come on let me help you!

Tabitha: I'll get there when I get there. Alright?

Pietro: Geez don't get your knickers in a twist just trying to help. I'll go get some more food.

That sugar hy freak really gets on my nerves. I know it was his idea to get on the plane. But why? I'll figure it out and he will regret calling me slow. Why not regret now? I hear him coming and take one of my hands form the cliff it's time for a little bada bing bada boom.

I throw my little ball at the top of the cliff and I hear big BOOM.

Tabitha: Are you still alive Pietro? Pietro? Oh no!

Maybe I actually hit him. I take a deep breath and start climbing. I'm puffing but I have to reach the top and see if he is alright. It's not like I care or something. Because I don't! And I was a good liar. Now I can't even lie to my self.

Finally I reach the top and I'm seeing spots in front of me.

Tabitha: Pietro! Where are you?

Pietro: Looking for me Tabitha? I guy could think that you care for him if you managed to climb so fast.

Tabitha: Your okay?

Pietro: If course I am! I am the fastest man alive.

Tabitha: You are going to be the fastest man alive with a limp!

Pietro: Tabitha come on be reasonable. Tabitha don't do it!  
I throw at him several little balls and he is running like a mad bull. Come I have to get a lucky shot. Yes!

Tabitha: You were saying oh mighty Quicksilver.

Pietro: You know I hate you.

Tabitha: Yeah I looove you to.

Amara's POV

Amara: My name is not Sheila it is Amara.

Pyro: I wasn't talking to you I was talking with my lighter.

Amara: You are truly mad.

Pyro: Thanks! Now what do we need to get the plane up there.

Amara: We have to built some sort of crane-lifter and we will need some timber.

He started playing with fire and said No problem I'll burn some down.

Amara: NO! I will do it, you will set fire to the entire tropical forest.

Pyro: Why no one let's me do things?

He looked so sad and a bit desperate. For a second I wanted to say something nice but he had to open his big mouth.

Pyro: And you Sheila you wont even let me burn down a tree.

Amara: Will you stop playing victim over here. You had no reason to get on our plane you had no reason to destroy the circuits. I was suppose to be back home now and celebrate with my family my birthday and at sun set I was suppose to be back at the institute. But I am not! In stead I am stuck on an island in the middle of the Ocean and all you can do is complain about your life and you say all these things to a lighter!  
Pyro: Calm down Sh… Amara!

Amara: You called me Amara.

Pyro: That is your name. I'm St. John.

Amara: A pleasure to meet you. I said with a smile

Pyro: Let's built that crane-lifter.

AN: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for the very late update. Does anyone know stuff about engines? I'll need that information for one of the next chapters and anything will be useful and much appreciated. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I am going to continue with my annoying habit of mentioning all those who read my fic and had the courtesy to leave a review (and if it was nice I probably blushed when I read it)… to bad this isn't the oscar or a noble prize I would have to stat with my mom and dad and dead ancestors and all that stuff but since it isn't your boredom is limited.

You could just jump to the story … or you already had.

I want to thank Red Lina for her support and for picking my brains on some x-men stuff that awoke the sentiments of wanting to write about them. What can I say she is an inspiration.

And Christy thanks a lot for your review and reminding me that I haven't written in a loooong time. Hope you keep doing that!

Musagirl15 enjoy this chapter!

Rogue1609 hope you like this one as well!

Happy reading Minx Malone!

Unlikely friendships

Kitty's POV

I love swimming! Just me and the ocean and I am drifting away in to the unknown.

Why are all my thoughts going back to the enemy? I am referring to him as enemy because if I put a fence around that sex appeal of his I wont feel so attracted to him. Having a boyfriend who is on the other side isn't as good or exciting as it sounds. Actually it is more of a headache having to choose between your boyfriend and your friends. Trust me on this one, I walked that road already with Lance.

What is that? It looks like a part of our plane's wing. Oh well I guess I should take it back to the big guy. Maybe he will change his mind and come swimming only in hopes of finding other pieces form the plane.

I try and try to lift it but it is pointless.

OUCH! I just cut myself in that big piece of junk.

Fine you win useless piece of metal I will get that cold hearted enemy to drag this thing to the shore.

Suddenly I felt something moving beneath me. When I saw what it was I was terrified and a cry for help escaped my mouth. For a second I forgot that I was a mutant, a X-men and I could just become intangible and the toothy shark will leave hungry.

However, the poor shark left with an empty stomach and, as a bonus, he had a desperate need to see a dentist since he lost almost all his sharp teeth. (my enemy, who can transform into steal, is the cause of the poor sharks misery)

Colossus just saved me! He jumped right in front of me and protected me from the shark. That has got to be one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever done for dear old sweat old me.

I wanted to say thank you, I wanted to hug him but all I managed to say is:

„You are aware that I can phase through anything."

I think he just blushed or maybe it was the reflection of the sun. He muttered a:

„I was worried."

Now I am feeling ashamed. He just wanted to save... I mean help me and what do I do?

I kiss him!  
Seriously I kiss him.

Right there in the middle of the ocean with a toothless shark circling us I kiss him.

For a second he just stands there not knowing what to do. I can feel how his body wants me closer but I know that his mind knows that this is wrong, we are enemies after all. To bad I never listen to my head that often and this isn't going to be one of those times.

Hallelujah! He is kissing me back (finally I might add) and the passion is overwhelming.

I think I am levitating (didn't know I could do that). Would you look at that? The man of steel is above the sea level as well and he just smiles at me and changes back to his flesh and blood self.

„I am sorry for that!" I said shyly

„I don't mind Katya." He replied with a shy grin

Gambit's POV

I search and search for ma chere but she is nowhere to be found. Gambit is beginning to get worried. Where is she?

"Chere come out wherever you are. Gambit is going to find you…"

I keep going on like that for a couple of seconds but still nothing (Gambit think he looks silly screaming like a moron) . By nothing I mean no sound and that is a bit strange since Gambit is in a jungle.

"ROGUE!" I scream form the top of my lungs.

I hear a soft murmur coming from ahead so I run as fast as I can and I see Rogue standing there with her face on the ground. I never thought a person hurt can look so … peaceful and angel like. And of course I never expected Rogue to seem so fragile.

I approach her quietly and I am relieved to see that she is still breathing. Of course I wouldn't have mind to apply CPR but since if I touch her I end up losing my consciousness (still not sure that I have one).

I gently lift her up into my arms and for the first time I feel butterflies in my stomach. That didn't happen with Belladonna or with any other girl. I have found my Queen of Hearts!  
A queen with a bump on her head but hopefully that will pass in time. Or maybe she will be like those people in the romantic films that fall madly and deeply in love with the first person they see when they wake up. I look at her again and a soft voice which I always thought was that conscience told me: "sweet dream Remy".

Sight… A cajun can dream. I tighten my hold and start walking very slowly to camp

Might as well enjoy the moment who knows when I am going to be so close to her and not getting hurt.

Tabitha's POV

Insufferable, annoying, idiot ...

You do realize that I can go on and on like this for ever since the person I am insulting in my head is Pietro. Can I keep going please?

„And then I told magneto to..."

„ You said that story twice! Look I am seriously sorry that I hurt your stupid leg but you are overreacting. I am sure you could still walk."

„Tabitha!"

„What now?"

He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was truly afraid of what was behind me. Seriously now not even King Kong himself could have made Pietro looks so scared. I think he might have wet his pants.

Finally I turn around and I can see why all the fuss .

I group of people that wear bones, human bones, around their neck were surrounding us. And they had some really funny looking spears. Is that a real head? gulp

„Nice ... necklace. When wearing human bones is cool you will be famous. But now it is really gross."

I whisper to Quicksilver: „Get us out of here. NOW"

He grabbed me from the middle and started running like a mad bull .

BUF! (they fell... to be sure you understand what I meant)

And the there was blackness!

My guess is that Pietro's leg wasn't in the best of shapes and he might have stumbled over a rock. Or the very interesting people ... animals threw something at his legs like those spinning things you see in the movies.

Question to self: Why am I still thinking when I am out cold?

Answer: I must be a super genius! I knew it ...take that Jean Grey.

Amara's POV

HA HA HA HA

Amara:„I can't stop laughing St.Lohn. So Sabertooth really did a belly dance?"

Pyro:„He lost at poker and he already all his money so he had to do something. My idea!"

Amara:" And the rest of the guys what did they have to do?"

Pyro:" Well...Colossus had to make a love declaration to Mastermind. Who by the way was crying when it happen and the guy is stalking poor Colossus ever since. Something with love of my life you've hurt me ... and bla bla bla"  
Amara:"I can just picture it... my imagination is runing wild. And Gambit?"

Pyro:" Well Gambit was really hard to beat at poker but when he did lose. (he was grinning like a maniac now). You know that dance the some women do at a cabarat when they only have some sort of feathers between their bodies at the audience?"

Amara:" Yes... You made him dance that in a club of girls or boys?"

Pyro:" Actually we made him dance that in the middle of a skiing resort and I think it was really really cold."

Amara:" How many people were there exactly?"

Pyro:" A lot of people. It was a dance night or something like that. But the best part is after his little dance when a group of angry husbands and boyfriends chased Gambit. To bad they forgot the torches and rifles."

Amara:"And you?"

Pyro:" Would you look at the time. We still have work to do Amara this thing wont build by just looking at it."

Fine St.John I will find out one way or another. It must be really embarrassing. Can't wait to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you don't mind but in this chapter you will only read about 4 characters and those are: Tabitha, Amara, Pietro and Pyro. I am still working on the other 4 and since I have something pretty good written I think it is only fair that I share it with you.

Enjoy!

The road to damnation

Tabitha and Pietro (sitting in a tree K I S S I N G)

BANG  
BUM  
It sounded a lot like my alarm form home. Do I have school again? I don't want to go!

As usual I extend my arm and try to push the snooze button to get a few more minutes of sleep but instead I hear a laud OUCH!  
Pietro: Watch it would you?  
Tabitha: What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out of here you pervert!  
Pietro: Trust me I would get out if I could but we are in a cage… remember?

Cage? I look around and I do see the bars and those little odd people dancing like idiots (which they seem to be).

Tabitha: Oh look at that they are doing the monkey dance. Honestly, if I could I would give them a banana. They deserve one.

Pietro: A poisoned banana you mean. Right? I hate being humiliated like this.

Tabitha: And here I was thinking you enjoy this. A funny dressed and totally with no idea of fashion person is coming here. Maybe he wants us to take him to our leader…

Pietro: The leader is already here.

Tabitha: You mean me!

Pietro: Me, of course…

T: You? Please you can't lead someone with out killing him or her. But then again you can be the leader they are going to torture you first oh brave and mighty leader (this was said with a lot of sarcasm)

P: Fine. I am going to be gentlemen and let you be the leader. You will charm them with your unique sense of non existing humor.

T: Would you look at that you said something funny… it is the end of the world as we know it.

The funny looking guy: EHEM!  
T & P: WHAT? We are in the middle of something.

Guy: You are not welcomed in our sacred lands. The all mighty gods have declared that you shall leave or die.

P: Perfect! We would leave if our plane was magically fixed by the all mighty gods of yours.

Guy: The devil device will be fixed after a sacrifice. The girl has been chosen.

T: What? Did I win a free pass or something?

Guy: You will take the road to damnation.

P: Huh? Good bye annoying one it was a pleasure knowing you…

Guy: The white haired one will be lunch

T: HA HA! Bon appetite….

P: What? I am all skin and bones you can't eat me…. I will go on that road

G: The gods have made their minds. It has been said and it shall be done.

Amara and John

After 2 hours of hard work… and for poor Pyro 2 hours of being asked what he had done. Amara was acting like a little child and every five minutes she would ask WHAT or WHY and John would simply say NOTHING or WHATEVER. However, John was getting annoyed and that usually takes time but it seems that 2 hours do the trick or it was just a really bad day (since he almost die I think he has a right to day of to bad Amara disagrees).

Amara: We are finally done! I am sure that Mr. Eiffel would be jealous.

John: I am sure he will.

Amara: So what did you have to do?

John: Not again! Fine I will tell you! It was when Mystique came over to talk with Magneto about Pietro and that Mystique is a really good poker player and I lost

Amara: That's it?

Pyro: .. we all lost but I was "lucky" enough to get the punishment. I thought that Mystique gal had a soft spot for me but after the good old fashion dare I changed my mind.

Amara: And the dare was?

John: Well… You know that witch sheila that dresses like a goth?

Amara: Wanda?

John: That's the one. I had to make a marriage proposal… it sounded easy. I pop the question she says no and life goes on. But trust me everything that could go wrong happened. First of all Toad was there and he has the huge crush on that sheila and he spit me in the face… it took me 2 hours to get that disgusting saliva of his out of my face. Anyway, I got to the bathroom after 4 hours because Wanda didn't find my proposal amusing because and I quote "What? Do you have mental problems or something? NO! I would rather rot in hell then marry an acolyte, especially you maniac…"and after that she started hexing me. The best part was when she took control of my fire powers and somehow managed to burn my outfit… my whole outfit… Since that wasn't bad enough for me at exactly that moment Magneto and the entire crew of "incompetents homo superior" had to walk in… And of course the guys laughed and I really hoped that they would die then and I found out that Magneto can grin. That was a bit rewarding. You get the picture it was bad…. Amara you can stop laughing now PLEASE!  
Amara (in between laugher): That has got to be the most embarrassing story I ever heard and I live in the same room with Tabitha.

Pyro: Your turn now!  
Amara: Oh look there are Kitty and your big buddy we better give them the good news.

Pyro: Colossus knows that I burned my pants…

Amara: I mean the crane-lifter part… but I can tell Kitty the burned pants part.

Pyro: Amara did I ever tell you how beautiful you are….

Amara: Keep trying… 

Yes! I updated and it hasn't been that long. Hope I can keep this up and let my imagination run wild because I have no idea where this story is heeding to. Guess we all have to wait and see (any ideas are appreciated ).

**Jade** thanks for everything and I hope this one brought a smile on your face… you really brighten my days.

I want to thank **RedLina **(my lovely moonshine) for using harshness to make me get to my senses. (It took her a while but she didn't give up or we just bumped into each other on the yahoo messenger talked about x-men and fiction).Thanks for calling me a twerp… strangely it helped.

**Rogue1609 **You can't believe how happy I am that I managed to keep Gambit a… well a Gambit and not an OOC. I loved writing that part and I am still picking my brains out to think of an embarrassing story for him. Eureka I found one…

**Christy **Thanks for being a fan and I promise it wont take me too long. For me to long means something like one chapter a week or two weeks… But since I am on holiday I guess I can hold my promise.

**musagirl15 **Maybe everyone else is looking for them… or fighting Apocalypse or Magneto. The rescue will be on its way… when I get out of ideas for the islanders.

**Teardrops and Roses **I am glad that you think it is a wonderful story and I really hope I will update soon.

Next chapter…. A surprise ( even for me)


	8. Chapter 8

RedLina enough with the twirp... Can you find another word? This one doesn't tick me off anymore. Would you really hurt me? giving my best puppy dog eyes

musagirl15 I hope that the chapters will get even cooler

Kari-Hermione Will do!

Rogue1609 Really? I am so glad you enjoyed it and laugh that hard (I did when I wrote it)

Enjoy!

Rogue and Gambit

Rogue's POV

Ah was having the nicest dream.

Yah got that right I was having a nice dream for once. Ah was like that sleeping beauty that Kitty made me watch last week (she wanted to cheer me up and she though that a Disney classic will help… no it didn't). Anyway, I was a more goth version of her since I was wearing leather and I was not waiting for a prince charming to come and save me….

Strange still that ah was dreaming of how I was sleeping…

But the strangest thing was that I was hearing the word "chere" over and over again. Ah don't use that word but Gambit does.

Then I finally realize why mah had hurts and ah am hearing that dreadful word…. I passed away again and ah am in Gambit's arms.

This is officially a nightmare!

I want to wake up! WAKE UP!

Gambi't POV

"Cheri you know that Gambit will take good care of you! Don't you worry about a thing. We will get to the camp and give you some good pills and you will be your normal self again. Still not sure that this is a good idea Cheri. I like you peaceful! "  
Gambit feels like her body begins to move a bit.

"Cheri!"

Gambit sees how she opens one eye and then the other and to Gambit's surprise she still looks peaceful. But then Rogue realizes where she is and all hell breaks loose .

Rgoue: How dare you swamp rat? Put me down right no!  
G: You sure Cheri?

R: Yeah, ah am sure you swamp rat… and stop calling me cheri.

Gambit lets Rogue go… not that gently since Rogue called me a swap rat.

3 2 1 (this is Gambit's countdown till Rogue will get angry)

R: You did that on purpose! Now my favorite pair of pants are all muddy…. I'll drain you dry for this !  
She gives Gambit a look that clearly says that she is not kidding/

G : Cheri let's talk… Gambit just didn't what you asked him…

She still looks angry and she takes one of her gloves off….

That is not a good sign for Gambit.

She tries to touch me and I jump.

G: Cheri you can not drain me if you do not touch me.

R: You think you are the only one who is athletic…

She jumps after me.

Gambit thinks that he and Rogue had just invented a new dance…. Jumping flamingo (Gambit can't think of a better world ).

R: Would you stop jumping?  
G: When it is safe.

She stops and looks at me.

R: Did you bring the water for the jet?  
Oups! Gambit forgot that minor detail.

R: Guess you have to get down from there and go get it Gambit. I have a concussion. Remember?

Kitty and Colossus

Kitty's POV

That has got to be the most fantastic, breathtaking, magical kiss I like ever had!  
Is this love what am I feeling?

I still vote for another mindless crush…

How did I levitate like that? Did he make me do it?  
So many questions.

I need the Professor or Jean or Kurt but even Rogue will do. When it comes to bringing me back to the ground she is an expert.

K: Like where is Rogue? Shouldn't she and Gambit be back by now?

Colossus doesn't answer. He has been working on that plane like for ever.

K: Earth to Piotr? Come in Colossus?

Still no answer… he is bored of me already.

But he is like totally hot. He still has some water on his pectorals and I am just starring at a small drop of water that was finding its way down his back.

I have to get out of her before I do something stupid.

I get up and start walking by the shore.

Maybe I will run into another shark?

Colossus' POV

I am aware of the fact that this engine needs fixing but my mind is preoccupied with other thoughts. All those thoughts are about a gorgeous girl who is very close to me.

Did I make a mistake by kissing her?  
I think so…

I finally give up with the engine and I look around hoping to see her face. But she is nowhere to be found.

I desperately look around and finally I see her. She is at the shore just admiring the sun set.

I walk towards her and I have no idea of what I will say to her.

Piotr: I am sorry about the kiss… That was wrong of me

Kitty: You didn't like it?  
She had a destroyed look in her eyes and for a second I wanted to lie and say "yes" but who could I do that and hurt her feelings.

Piotr: I didn't say that…

Kitty: So you liked it?

I look into her chocolate eyes and for an answer I kiss her with all the passion I had in me.

Kitty: I will take that as an yes!

Piotr: You should. I always love the sunset. You never know what tomorrow may bring but the sun set makes you think…

Kitty: Like there is no tomorrow only today!

Piotr: Exactly!


	9. Chapter 9

This is a little **Thank You** note for all those who reviewed and who made me write yet another chapter: Rogue1609

Violet Aura

Christy

Kari-Hermione

Jade

Musagirl15

Red-Lina

(I just placed the names in the order of the review… I am not a fan of the alphabetical one since my family name begins with an S)

Amara and St. John

Amara was still teasing poor John about the burnt pants part and, of course, she was laughing her heart out.

Amara: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Pyro: That is one of the reasons why I don't tell that story to people. Amara please stop laughing! I am begging you… this is me begging.

Amara: I don't see you begging. You still have that arrogant expression on your face.

Pyro: That is my face I can't change it. Look when I will have enough money I promise you I will resort to plastic surgery.

Amara: One could go that far…Would you change your hair?

Pyro: I like being a redhead…

Amara: It certainly suits you.

Pyro: What is that suppose to me? You think I am impulsive?

Amara quickened her pace and so did John.

Amara: God forbid! John why are you looking at me like that?

John had a very strange look in his eyes… call it madness if you want but Amara really didn't want to find out what the little "angel" wanted to do.

Amara: I have to go…

Magma started to run but she had no chance of escaping . John quickly caught up with her after all he is a good friend with Pietro "the fastest man alive".

John: Ha I got you!

Amara: Let go of my arms….

Amara turned into her magma form but she forgot that tiny insignificant detail… John can manipulate fire.

But then again she might have understood that her Magma form isn't the best of choices since young mister pyromaniac had a twinkle in his eye.

John: It burns… BURN! Come on I looove fire

Amara: John stop it.

John: Well you started it. It is your fault and I am going to tell…

Amara: And here I am thinking you are mature. Let go of my hand…

John: NO!  
That is when the ground began to shake underneath their feet…

Amara: John don't move a muscle …

John: Hey you are talking isn't that moving a muscle?

Amra: SHUT UP! … Oh… NO  
The ground shake yet again but this time the rocks went tumbling towards the nearby beach.

Amara grabbed John in her arms and she started saying a prayer…

John didn't know any prayers and he did the one thing he wanted to do before he died. And surprisingly it wasn't kissing his lucky lighter but kissing the one and only Amara!

Amara quickly caught fire (Magma form again) and this time the fire took a heart like shape above the two.

Kitty and Piotr

Kitty: I could look at that sun set for like forever…

Piotr: Katya I have a confession to make.

Kitty: I am listening.

Her baby blue eyes were looking at him with absolute attention.

Piotr: The reason the Acolytes were on that plane was that…

Kitty: Yes…

Piotr: Bucket head (at this Kitty gave a perfect smile) Magneto gave us a mission. It was about the cerebra room. Quicksilver knows what we had to take from there. My guess is that it was the device which your professor uses to locate mutants.

Kitty: Did you find it?

Piotr: We never got there. Pyro was reading Mystique's map and we ended up in the hanger.

Kitty: And the jet? How did you get in?

Piotr: When you and Rogue came in the hanger we needed a place to hide and we picked the jet…

Kitty: Why didn't you leave? You had like ages to get out of there when we were at the party.

Piotr: We wanted to but all our ideas involved destroying something and that wouldn't have been very subtle of us.

Kitty: So you stayed and crashed our plane.

Piotr: It was just Pyro acting like ... well Pyro. Speaking of the jet I better return to work. Want to help?

Kitty smiled and nodded.

Kitty: Thanks for telling me.

Piotr: I had to.

Before they reached the jet the heard a loud "shut up"

Kitty: That sounds like Amara.

Piotr: She is with Pyro. No?

Kitty: Well yeah

Piotr: I wanted to scream at him as well the fist time we meet.

Kitty: It looks like the made a landslide… Way the go guys!

Piotr: We still win… we left a shark toothless.

Kitty: Well they might win since they have a giant heart above their heads..

Piotr: Well we flied a little.

Kitty: It's a tie!


End file.
